over_the_garden_wallfandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Garden Wall (comics series)
Following the TV series, several comics have been released all bearing the same title of "Over the Garden Wall". The first comic special and a miniseries compromised of four comics have been released and there is currently an ongoing series. The first comic, a stand alone special, was released on November 5, 2014. The comic was announced in October 2014 as an oversized special. It was written and supervised by the writer of "Over the Garden Wall", Patrick McHale, illustrated by Jim Campbell, and released by KaBoom! (an imprint of Boom! Studios). The comic has been released by two covers, both of which were released by Patrick McHale on his Twitter account on August 20, 2014. Due to the success of the standalone comic, a further four issue miniseries was commissioned in May 2015. Starting on August 26, 2015, the issues were released in August, September, October, and November. The series also featured Patrick McHale as the author and Jim Campbell as the artist with Kaboom! being the publisher. Each issue has several variant covers and contains stories that did not make it into the TV series. On January 4, 2016, Kaboom! announced an ongoing series to be released in April 2016. The first comic was released on April 20, 2016. The ongoing series is written by Jim Campbell, show writer Amalia Levari, George Mager, Kiernan Sjursen-Lien, and Danielle Burgos, and drawn by Campbell, Cara McGee, Mager, and Sjursen-Lien. The ongoing comics tell the story of Anna, the Woodsman’s daughter, tales of Miss Langtree’s animal boarding school, Greg and Wirt’s adventures in Dreamland, and various stand alone tales in the Unknown. Over the Garden Wall Over the Garden Wall Ongoing Collected Editions On August 3, 2016, the original stand alone comic and the four issue miniseries were released in a single volume titled “Tome of the Unknown.” Since their initial release, the individual issues of the ongoing series are being collected into volumes. The first volume was released on March 22, 2017, and contains issues #1-4. Volume 2 followed it on August 9, 2017, containing issues #5-8. Volume 3 contains issues #9-12, Volume 4 issues #13-16 and Volume 5 issues #17-20. Original Graphic Novels Hollow Town Writer Celia Lowenthal (The Storyteller: Fairies) and artist Jorge Monlongo (Powerpuff Girls, Rugrats) send Wirt, Greg, and Beatrice on an all-new adventure in the Unknown as they stumble on a small town inhabited entirely by eerie wooden doll-people. After Greg loses a shoe to a pond-turtle, it’s up to Wirt to earn money for a new pair, leading him to babysit some doll-children that may cause Wirt to stay in town forever... Soulful Symphonies Greg, Wirt, and Beatrice are ready for a break from the danger and excitement of their journeys through The Unknown. Luckily, they stumble upon a quaint little town full of theaters and stages but no players or musicians, leaving it mercifully quiet… but maybe a little too quiet. When a charming young woman offers Greg and Wirt the roles of a lifetime in the play at her family theater, as well as a place to stay, they decide to audition for the production and test out their acting chops. But who exactly are the three stage sisters running the show and where is everyone else in the town? This five-issue limited series was published on August 2019 by Boom! Studios, written by Birdie Willis and illustrated by Rowan MacColl. Trivia * When Beatrice tells Greg that Adelaide is an old lady, Greg replies "does that mean I have to call her young man", which references chapter 9, where old lady Daniels doesn't want to be called "old lady". Category:Over the Garden Wall